The Zombie Apocalypse and How(Most of us)Survived It
by IAmABookNerdAndI'mPROUDOFIT
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has come for the Anubis Residents, and the whole world. Will they survive? Or will it just come crashing down on them? Fabina, Peddie, and other couples to be mentioned...
1. Alfie is Obssessed with Zombies

**Okay, so this is my first fan fiction people. Criticism is welcome. But, don't push it too far. Or my imaginary friends (Jamie, Devin, Kylie, and David) will come and get you. Anyway, leaving on that note, enjoy! **

_They were getting closer. We were trying our best to fight them off, but they just kept on coming. I was doing good fighting them off, so I checked to see how everyone else was doing. KT was doing well, using what she had at hand (a sharp rock) to stab the zombies in the eyes._

_Alfie was doing well too. He was killing them with a real sword from God knows where. He probably stole it….. _

_Too distracted with other people, I found myself backed up against a tree, with tons of zombies coming. I ditched my weapon and started to climb the tree. I was almost at the top when I slipped. I frantically grabbed onto a branch. But it was groaning under my wait, and I couldn't pull myself back up._

_The zombies seemed to sense what was happening, and moved back, waiting until I fell._

_Someone yelled my name as I dropped from the branch. When my back hit the ground, the last thing I could see before I blacked out were zombies running/limping towards me to get a taste._

**TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE**

We were all in the common room, listening to Alfie rant about zombies WHILE watching Walking Dead.

"Zombies are like, so AWESOME. There are a thousand types. Like the one that will run when it sees something is called a runner. Or, one that looks like a human still is called a….." But he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"ALFIE, SHUT UP! No one cares about what types of zombies there are! You are coming with me, Mr.!" Said Amber. We all laughed when she took him by the ear into the hallway, him whining the whole time.

Patricia stood up and turned off the TV. "Okay, so what are we going to do next?"

Joy, all cuddled up next to Fabian, said, "We could play Spin the Bottle". My insides burst with sadness, and rage. When I left and came back, I expected him to be the first one greeting me. Should've known that he would be with Joy. I tried not to look at them and not cry at the same time.

KT said, "You know Joy, I don't think that's a good idea. Someone's feelings could get hurt."

"We should play Life!" shouted Willow.

"No, we should play Truth or Dare!" shouted Eddie.

Then, the room erupted into chaos, everyone yelling at each other what game we should play. Fabian and I were the only ones quiet, so of course he started to stare at me. I held his gaze for a second when he smiled warmly at me. I looked away, not wanting to be hurt again. Suddenly, Victor burst into the room.

"SILENCE!" he yelled in his booming voice. Everyone shut their mouths.

"IT IS TEN O'CLOCK! GET INTO YOUR CHAMBERS!" he yelled, again. We all stumbled to our rooms. Once I was in mine, I saw Amber was fast asleep. I would ask her what happened tomorrow.

I threw my pajamas on and went to open the window. It was hot. When I crawled back into bed, as soon as I hit the pillow, I was out like a light. But then I had a dream that would always burn in my mind.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! IT WILL PROBABLY GET LONGER!**

**Jamie: Hey Bri, do you want some…**

**Me: JAMIE! SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO WRITE A STORY!**

**Devin: Bri, calm down.**

**Me: Okay…*blushing***

**Kylie:MMHHHMM**

**Me: SHUT UP, KYLIE!**

**David: What's going on? Are we still going to see the Purge?**

**Jamie: No stuff, idiot.**

**Me: Ok guys, let's go.**

***WE all leave to see the Purge***

**Yes, I have a crush on Devin. DEAL WITH IT!Whoever gets the LOTD gets their OC on the fic!**

**LOTD~**

**I've been, out on the edge,**

**Breathing, a little bit of fresh air.**

**Big dreams, I took a chance,**

**Held out, for everything I got here.**

**I've been feeling this life, a circus,**

**Hanging on without a fear…YEAH!**

**Ok, Adios AMIGOS! BRING ME CANDY! I WANT CANDY!**


	2. Fabian Finally Decides to Get Real

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! REMINDER: If you get the LOTD right, you get your OC(or idea) for the fanfic in the next chapter. So, to whoever said Livin on a High Wire, you get your idea posted!**

**THIRTEEN DAYS BEFORE THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE**

The next day, I woke up to the smell of pancakes in the air. I got up, and quickly put on my uniform, so I could get at least 2 pancakes before the garbage disposals eat them all. When I head down the stairs, Alfie jumps in front of me with a zombie mask, and says"Boo!" I laugh, and then push past him.

Alfie turns around and says "You weren't scared?" "Why would I be scared?" "Because it's Zombie Week!"

I turn around, with a dumb expression on my face. "Zombie Week?" I ask.

"Yes! This week, we get to watch zombie movies, do zombie assignments, zombie apocalypse survival courses, and all of that great stuff!" Alfie replies with a smile.

Amber and Patricia, hearing the conversation, ask, "Zombie week?"

Then, Amber says, "What? I don't have time for zombie week! The apocalypse will NEVER happen!" Patricia snorts at Alfie and heads toward the dining room. I follow her, with Amber and Alfie still arguing about whether the zombie apocalypse will happen or not.

In the dining room, everyone is seated (except for Amber and Alfie), and are having different conversations, or doing different things.

Fabian and Joy are cuddling(EWWW), Willow and Mara are talking, Patricia and Eddie are laughing about something on YouTube, and Mick is nowhere to be seen.

KT turns to me and asks, "So, what's zombie week about? We never had this in America."

"I know right? I don't know how Mr. Sweet came up with this. But Alfie told me we have no work, and we do activities that correspond with zombies and the zombie apocalypse."

"Well," KT replied. "At least we don't have school work for a whole week!"

I was about to reply, when Victor came bustling in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET TO SCHOOL NOW YOU HOOLIGANS!" he yelled.

We all hurried and went into the hallway, with Victor following us. Patricia walked next to me, and mumbled, "Hooligans? Really? This is NOT Scooby Doo. Even though Victor was probably 50 when that came out."

I tried to stifle a laugh, but it came out anyway.

"And, what are you laughing at, Miss. Martin?" Victor asked me with a scowl.

"N-nothing." I stammered back to him. I ran to catch up with everyone else.

Amber dropped back next to me, and I asked her, "So, what was yesterday about?"

"I told Alfie that if he wanted this relationship to work, then he was going to have to stop obsessing over zombies. Then, he had the NERVE to try and break up with me! Boys these days are SO difficult."

"Wait, he tried to break up with you?" I asked.

"YES! I told him that our relationship was going to end when I say it's going to end." She replied.

I would tell her to let him be, but we were at the school already. "See you in Drama, Nina!" she said to me as she skipped over to her locker.

I headed to Science, and sat down in my regular seat, next to Fabian.

Our teacher came in, and said, "Today class, we are going to watch a movie about zombies, called Night of the Living Dead." She turned the movie on, and the light switches off.

10 miniutes after the movie started, I started staring at Fabian. He barley talked to me anymore, since he was always busy sucking faces with Joy. Looking at his features took me into a flashback of the day I came back.

**FLASHBACK TIME!**

_I paid the cabbie and got out of the vehicle. The house seemed to be saying, "Welcome back, Nina." I was so excited to be back at Anubis House. I missed everyone during the semester. Especially Fabian. I smiled as I remembered his warm, friendly brown eyes. I walked faster. _

_When I got to the door, it swung open for me, no one on the other side. "I missed you too, house." I whispered. But it was dark. Where _was _everyone?_

_I was about to walk upstairs, when everyone jumped out, yelling "SURPRISE! Welcome back Nina!"_

_I laughed and hugged everyone. Once I was done, I said, "Thanks guys. I missed you all too."_

_Jerome took my bags upstairs, which was a surprise to me. Then, we all had Trudy's famous chocolate cake._

_After I was done, I noticed Fabian was gone. I turned to Amber, and asked, "Where's Fabian?"_

"_Oh, he's in his room. I don't know what he's doing." She replied._

Maybe he has a surprise for me_, I thought as I headed towards his room. When I got there, I found something completely different._

_Fabian and Joy were in his room. Kissing. I hadn't meant to, but I gasped. Loudly. Fabian turned around and saw me. He tried to call my name, but I was already up the stairs, with regretful tears in my eyes._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

By the time I was out of my mind, the movie was over. I headed to P.E., where we did some "Killing Zombie" activities. The day went just like that. With every teacher talking about zombies and the apocalypse, by the time I got out of school, I was so happy I almost cried with relief.

I walked home alone, thinking about what it would be like if there really was an apocalypse.

As I walked past the school, I thought I saw someone moaning and groaning, limping the opposite way.

I couldn't see their face, so I shrugged it off and continued to walk back to the house.

Now, I wish I hadn't shrugged it off.

_**Alfie's POV**_

Today was so great! We talked about zombies, watched zombie movies, and everything! The only thing that was bad about it was Amber. She was in all of my classes, so she was complaining. Why she wouldn't let me dump her, I didn't know. To get away from her I walked home with Jerome.

Suddenly, I saw someone moaning, groaning, and limping. Could it be a zombie?

"Jerome!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm.

"WHAT?" he said, obviously annoyed.

"Look over there, it's a zombie!" I said. But when we turned around to see it, it was gone.

"Alfie," Jerome said, "There aren't any zombies. The apocalypse hasn't started yet. Calm down.

"Ok, if you say so," he replied. But he didn't believe Jerome. He knew something was going on…..

_**Fabian's POV**_

Fabian decided to walk home today. Joy was nice, but she was getting clingy. Plus, he missed having Nina as his girlfriend.

She was so sweet, smart, and pretty. Joy was nice, but she was also the jealous-type. Whenever he looked at Nina, she would ask him, "Why are you looking at her? I don't want you interacting with her."

It was agonizing. He wanted a break.

He went into his room, and played a song he had wrote for Nina on his guitar. As he played, memories came flooding by.

Nina, with water all over her. Nina, sitting in a chair, all chocked up as she talked to her grandmother. Nina, putting together the cup. Nina, when he told her she was beautiful. Nina, when they had their first kiss. Nina, looking broken when she saw him kissing Joy at the masquerade ball. Nina, in his arms when he caught her, about to fall into the crevasse. Nina, when he told her she was his chosen one. Nina, broken –hearted when she saw him kissing Joy. Again.

With those last two thoughts, came the flashback with it.

**FLASHBACK TIME! AGAIN!**

_I took Joy into my room, to ask her a question. I wanted her to go out with me. Nina was gone, she probably wouldn't come back. I missed her, but I had to get over it._

_Plus, Joy was nice and sweet._

"_What did you want Fabian?" she asked me._

"_Umm..W-would y-y-you want to g-go to the m-m-movies? Like, on a d-date?" I asked nervously. I needed to get my stuttering under control._

"_Yes! Of course, Fabes!" Joy said as she jumped into my arms. _

_She pulled back, and we were kissing._

_Suddenly, I saw Nina's hurt face peeking out of the door. I let go of Joy, and called her name, but she ran up the stairs, with tears in her lovely eyes._

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

At the end of the song, I sat down the guitar. I had messed up. Badly. I needed to break up with Joy. But how?

**Yep. That was the end. Pretty long, isn't it? It's 1,459 words long. **

**Kylie: Hurry up, Bri! We need to talk about-**

**Me: Kylie! Shut up! Can I finish this?**

**Jamie: No. You can't. Not until you admit that you like Devin.**

**Me:*blushing* I DON'T!**

**Kylie: Fine then. Since you won't admit it, we'll have to tie you up.**

**Jamie: And swing a Hershey's Chocolate Bar in your face.**

**Me: You wouldn't!**

**Jamie: We just did!**

**Me: NOOO!CHOCOLATE! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!**

**Yep. They are EVIL imaginary friends. Here's the LOTD.**

**LOTD~**

**Gotta stand my ground,**

**Even if it rains or snows,**

**If she changes her mind,**

**This is the first place she will go.**

**Cause if one day you wake up,**

**And find that you're missing me,**

**And your heart starts to wonder,**

**Where on Earth I can be**

**OK! THAT'S IT! Remember-REVIEWS ARE CHOCOLATE! And if you hurt my feelings, My imaginary friends will come after you…**


	3. Author's Note!

**Sorry guys! I forgot to add in Nina's dream. Here it is!**

_They were getting closer. We were trying our best to fight them off, but they just kept on coming. I was doing good fighting them off, so I checked to see how everyone else was doing. KT was doing well, using what she had at hand (a sharp rock) to stab the zombies in the eyes._

_Alfie was doing well too. He was killing them with a real sword from God knows where. He probably stole it….. _

_Too distracted with other people, I found myself backed up against a tree, with tons of zombies coming. I ditched my weapon and started to climb the tree. I was almost at the top when I slipped. I frantically grabbed onto a branch. But it was groaning under my wait, and I couldn't pull myself back up._

_The zombies seemed to sense what was happening, and moved back, waiting until I fell._

_Someone yelled my name as I dropped from the branch. When my back hit the ground, the last thing I could see before I blacked out were zombies running/limping towards me to get a taste._

I woke up, sweating. What was that supposed to mean? I shrugged it off.

**YEP! THAT WAS IT! If you want to read this part, then switch to chapter two, that would be fine. The next time I will post will be sometime tomorrow, Friday, or Saturday. Hopefully.**

**BYEBYE!**

**KEEP CALM~**

**AND~**

**LOVE~**

**HOUSE OF ANUBIS~**


	4. Truth or Dare and Blackouts

**HEYHEYHEYHEY! Shoutout's will be on the bottom! Oh, and I'm gonna skip like, six days on the timeline of the story. Let me get on with it! Here's chapter 3.**

**ONE WEEK BEFORE THE APOCALYPSE**

_**Nina's POV**_

Zombie week went EXACTLY like the first day. Of course, they still hadn't given us a reason why we were even doing this. I'm just glad it's over.

When I woke up this morning, the house was eerily quiet. It was dark, Amber wasn't in her bed, and the wind was howling like God was angry.

Pretty much like a horror movie.

I walked down the stairs to see everyone wrapped in blankets and holding flashlights in the common room. I suddenly realized I was cold and shivered. "What's going on?"

"There's going to be a storm until Friday," Mara told me. "So, the power and air/heat will be out. This is why it's so cold."

"Thank God Trudy went to the store!" Mick and Alfie said.

"Yeah, you two would DIE if you didn't have food for an hour." Patricia retorted.

Trudy came back in, with more flashlights and blankets. "Oh Nina! You're up! Come; grab a flashlight and a blanket. You must be cold." She said.

I grabbed the softest and thickest blanket she had, wrapped it around myself, and got a flashlight.

"Okay, dearies. I'm going to make breakfast now. Stay here in the common room, unless you have to go to the bathroom. If you do, take someone with you. Victor won't be here until Friday, so I'm in charge. Do whatever you want, but stay here." She left to go make breakfast.

There was silence for 5 minutes.

"Okay…..so, what do we do?" Fabian said. I was surprised he had spoken.

"Let's play truth or dare." Eddie said.

"Or, we could play Life." Said Mara.

"Let's vote on it." I said.

"OOHH! I LOVE voting!" Willow squealed. "There are these little booths that-"

"Okay!" Eddie interrupted Willow. She sat back, disappointed. "Whoever wants to play truth or dare, raise your index finger. Whoever wants to play Life, raise two fingers.

Eddie, Mick, Patricia, KT, Jerome, Alfie, and Joy wanted to play Truth or Dare.

I, Fabian, Mara, Willow, and Amber wanted to play Life.

"Ok! So it's decided. We'll play truth or dare. Everyone get in a circle!" Eddie said excitedly.

I could see that everyone who wanted to play Life was disappointed, but it didn't really matter to me which one we played..

The order in the circle was like this: Amber, Mara, Mick, Patricia, Alfie, Joy, KT, Eddie, Me, Fabian, Jerome, and Willow.

"Okay, Patricia, you go first." Eddie said.

"Hmmmmmm…." Patricia looked at us all for a moment before picking.

"Jerome, truth or dare?" Patricia asked.

"Dare, of course." "I dare you, to dress up as a girl, with make-up and everything, sing Call Me Maybe, and act like a girl for the rest of the week." Patricia told him.

Jerome angrily snuck upstairs. When we came back down, we all tried to stifle our laughter, but ended up cracking up. He started to sing Call Me Maybe.

**I threw a wish in the well,**

**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell,**

**And now you're in my way**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this,**

**But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where do you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**It's hard to look right**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**You took your time with the call,**

**I took no time with the fall**

**You gave me nothing at all,**

**But still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal**

**Have foresight and it's real**

**I didn't know I would feel it,**

**But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**It's hard to look right**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)**

**It's hard to look right**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe!**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe!**

By the time Jerome finished singing, we were all rolling on the floor, gasping for breath, and laughing.

But Jerome kept his character. "What are you all laughing at? I sing fa-bu. Let's get ON with this game!"

That just made us laugh harder. When we finally settled down, Jerome continued.

"Okay Alfie, truth or dare?" he asked him.

"Truth" he said.

"Does Amber annoy you to death? If so, how?" Jerome asked.

"Yes she does." Alfie said solemnly.

"WHAT?" shrieked Amber.

But Alfie continued. "She always tries to change me, and tell me what to do. Like I'm not my own person! When I try to dump her, she says "We don't break up until I say so." And she walks away.

"Fine then, Alfie. We. Are. Over." She huffed and stopped looking at him.

"You see what I mean?" Alfie says.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Okay, so…..KT! Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you, to slap all of the Americans in this room, and say "I HATE AMERICA!"

"Aw, that's harsh." Eddie said.

"I really don't want to get slapped." I added.

Before she could do it, Trudy called us for breakfast.

For that I was grateful.

**OKAY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**MY Imaginary Friends are sick, so they won't be busy kidnapping and torturing me…**

**ADIOS! SALUT!**


	5. SHOUTOUTS! (Since I forgot)

**I can't believe I forgot the shoutouts! Here they go!**

**artsoccer- Thanks for reviewing! CHOCOLATE! They would come after you though. Once, David pushed me off of a swing, and I broke my arm. Then, Kylie, Jamie, and Devin almost fed him to some piranha's…More story coming up! And, have you been on the House of Anubis fanfiction on ? If so, PM me. You might know me on there.**

**Corrin Rosen- Thanks for your support! I'm glad it looks promising.**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx- I LOVE your name. It's so cool. Anyway, THANK YOU FOR LIKEYYYING it! You got the first LOTD right, so if you could PM me your idea, that would be great.**

**Krystal loves sick puppies-I have updated. Your wish was my command! Question- why do you like sick puppies? Or, is Krystal just someone else? If so, why does she/he love sick puppies?**

**MusicLoverGirl9078-THANK YOU! I was planning on it to be different. Yes, I do eat my reviews virtually, because they inspire me to keep typing another chapter. I wish we could really do that, though. I would have a tummy ache!**

**That's all, folks! Next chapter will be up ASAP!**


	6. The War Has Begun-Part One

**Hello my fan fiction readers! Sorry for the late update. I've been lazy…and I have writer's block….so this chapter might be shorter than usual, and horrible. Here's chapter 4!**

**ONE WEEK BEFORE THE APOCALYPSE**

Breakfast consisted of bacon, pancakes, and water, since we had a gas stove. Before Alfie and Mick could get some, Trudy slapped their hands away.

"Boys! Have I taught you no manners? Let the girls go first. You take most of the food any other day."

"But Trudy!" both of them whined.

"No complaining. Let them go first."

Of course, once we got our food, there was a ton left. They raced to the table, and stuffed 8 pancakes each on their plate. Alfie started stuffing his food into his mouth.

"Alfie," Amber complained. "We are TRYING to have a decent meal here. Stop!"

"I think it's funny." Willow giggled. Alfie swallowed his food, and started to speak.

"Amber, we broke up. You can't tell me what to do anymore." Alfie said, then stuffed his mouth more.

"EWWWWW!" Amber squeaked. "Trudy, I'm eating in my room." And with that, she stormed upstairs with her food.

After breakfast, we started to play Truth or Dare again.

"I remember it was KT's dare." Patricia said. "It was the dare where she slapped the Americans."

"Do we have to get slapped?" I asked.

"Yes, you do." Alfie said

"Not if you can't catch us first!" Said Eddie with a look of mischief in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and we started to run out of the common room up the stairs, with KT and Patricia close behind. Alfie and Jerome also ran after us, saying "Get the Americans! And the traitor!"

Eddie led us to the attic door. I quickly took out my pin, and unlocked the door. We all scrambled in, and I locked it behind us. Alfie and Jerome started pounding on the door.

"So, why are you two with us?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't want to slap you guys." replied KT.

"I just wanted in on the fun." replied Patricia.

"Oh, ok." I said. Then we sat down for a few minutes, listening to Alfie and Jerome pounding on the door.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" asked Eddie. We all thought for a moment.

"Oooh! I know!" said KT. We all huddled in to hear it.

"That's great!" Patricia, Eddie, and I said. KT took out her phone, and started with our plan.

_**Joy's POV**_

I was sitting on the couch, thinking, when my phone beeped. It was a text from KT, who ran upstairs with Eddie, Nina, and Patricia. The rest of us stayed down here, all silent. So I was glad when she texted me.

**(Author's note:Joy's text is in bold. Kt's is in italics)**

_Joy, I need you to do something for me._

**What?**

_I need you to get Jerome and Alfie away from the door._

**And how am I supposed to do that?**

_IDK! Just, like, tell them a lie or something._

**I don't think I can do that KT.**

_Yes u can! Please? For me? You know you like Jerome._

**Fine…..I'll be there in a sec.**

_Thanks! You're the best!_

**Mmmmmhhhhhmmmm.**

I didn't want to face Jerome, because I didn't want to mess up my chance with him. Fabian had dumped me last week, saying I was possessive and jealous.

He was right. I was. But, I knew he still loved Nina, so I just accepted it and walked away.

I was about to dump him too. I could see him beating himself up for hurting her, staring at her every day, playing songs to me that were meant for her.

During that day Jerome and I grew closer.

I trudged upstairs, wondering what I was going to tell them. I guess I'll have to wing it.

"Joy? What are you doing here?" Jerome asked me.

"Well, umm….. Amber wanted to talk to Alfie, and I wanted to talk to you." I said. I hope this works.

"I guess Amber wants to apologize." Alfie said. He went to the Amber's room.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Jerome asked.

I looked around, pretending to scout for people. "We need to talk somewhere private." I led him to the hallway near Victor's office, and had him so he was facing the door.

"So, wh-" Jerome was interrupted by Nina, Eddie, KT, and Patricia bursting out of the hallway door and running down the steps.

"Thanks Joy!" was all they said.

Jerome looked at me with admiring eyes before running after them. "Well played Joy, well played."

I smiled, running after him.

_**Nina's POV**_

We burst through the door, and ran down the steps saying, "Thanks Joy!". I laughed at Jerome's shocked face as we ran into the kitchen. The others who were down here (Mara, Mick, Willow, and Fabian, looked at us shocked.

Jerome ran into the common room, with Joy close behind.

"Okay, this is war!" said Jerome. Just then, Alfie and Amber came running into the room.

"The rest of you, pick your side" said Jerome. Mick, Mara, and Willow joined Jerome and Alfie. Joy also stayed with them.

Amber and Fabian came running over here with us. I was glad it was an even war.

"The war has BEGUN!" Jerome shouted. He ran out of the room, with his side close behind.

"So, where are we going to go?" asked Amber. I took out my locket and pressed it to the "oven".

"Follow me." I said. We crawled into the cellar.

_**Jerome's POV**_

I led everyone on our side to our room.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" asked Willow.

Alfie and I went to the other side of the room and discussed it for a moment.

We turned back around. "Okay, first things first." I told them. "Alfie and I are the leaders. Got it?"

They nodded their heads. "Okay, so here's the plan-"

_**Nina's POV**_

When we got into the cellar, We went into Sarah's father's office.

"Okay everyone, Nina and I are the team captains. KT, you are co-captain." Eddie said.

"What's the plan?" asked Fabian. Eddie huddled KT and I up. We consulted using our own experiences from America.

We've been in a lot of wars.

"Here's the plan. We are going to use stink bombs, water guns, and paint guns. Everyone gets a partner." I said. Eddie explained the groups.

"Patricia and I will take the stink bombs. Amber and KT, take the paint guns. Nina and Fabian, take the water guns."

Normally, I would've said no to teaming up with Fabian. But we were in a war, so I didn't complain. We went upstairs to start the war.

**Okay, please tell me if that was horrible. It was only 1,094 words! I feel bad, but I have writer's block. If you have any ideas, please review!**

**Oh, and the imaginary doctor said that Jamie, Devin, Kylie, and David will have to stay sick until Saturday.**

**Jamie:*coughs* Bri, can I have some OJ?**

**Me: Hold on.**

**Devin: *coughs* Bri, I need some too.**

**Me: Okay. *comes back with two glasses of OJ***

**Devin and Jamie:Thank you!**

**Me: Mhm. *sits down***

**Kylie: Bri, can I have some water? *throws up into garbage can***

**David: Me too?**

**Me: Uggghhhh…**

**Okay. Peace fan fiction readers!**

**Keep/**

**Calm/**

**And/**

**Love/**

**House of Anubis/**


	7. The War Has Begun-Part Two

**Hola citizens of ! I am very ashamed that I have not posted…but I have writer's block,so…yeah. Enough babbling, I'll try to make this chapter EXTRA LONG for you! P.S. I forgot to put this in the other chapters, but I DO NOT OWN HOA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**ONE WEEK BEFORE THE APOCALYPSE**

_**Nina's POV**_

When we arrived upstairs, it was eerily quiet. "Okay everyone, be alert. They could attack at any moment." Eddie whispered. We nodded and headed to our hiding spots and waited a few minutes.

Finally, Jerome, Alfie, and their group came in. They had the same things we had!

I felt Fabian shift behind me, and told him to quiet down. Eddie from across the room, held up three fingers.

3…

2…

1…

"Attack!" Eddie and I yelled as we advanced on them.

_**Jerome's POV**_

We gathered our stuff and walked into the dining room, waiting. Where were they?

Suddenly, someone yelled "Attack!" and, well, attacked us. It was the other team. I ducked when I saw a stink bomb at me, and shot at Amber with my water gun.

I took down Amber, but we lost Alfie. I turned and looked at him with a "Really?" expression. He responded with, "Leave me, go, save our team!"

I rolled my eyes and turned around, but when I did, I saw that Joy and I were the only ones left. On the other team, they had Nina, KT, and Eddie. We all stopped.

_**Fabian's POV**_

Willow threw a bomb at me when I wasn't looking, so I fell back with a _thud_. Nina ran over to ask if I was alright, but I pushed her away gently.

I watched the rest of the "war". It turns out, Nina, Eddie, and KT really knew what they were doing.

When Jerome finally turned around, he realized his team was low on people. "Well, well, well," said Jerome. "It's the Americans against the British. Three against two, I see."

"Actually," KT said with a fake smile as she shot Joy with the paint gun, "It's three against one."

Jerome looked defeated for a second, but regained his poker face. "Until round two." He said as he back out of the room, his other teammates following.

For a second, all was quiet.

Then, Patricia said, "Why is it so quiet? We WON!"

"It isn't over yet," Eddie replied. "But, point 1 for us, 0 for them."

"Who cares?" Amber shouted. "Do you NOT see my hair? IT'S A DISASTER! I QUIT THIS WAR!" she stormed upstairs.

"You do have to admit, her hair WAS frizzy from the water." KT said.

We all laughed, and went our separate ways, Eddie following me to our room.

_**Nina's POV**_

Dinner was very peculiar. One team sat on one side, the other team sitting on another. We were all discussing our plans.

"Okay, does anyone have any ideas?" I whispered. I sure didn't have any.

"Maybe, we could have partners like last time, but we can prank different people." Fabian said.

"That's a good idea!" said KT.

Patricia gave our first plan. Amber, who had decided to join our team after fixing her hair, scooted in closer.

"Everyone knows how Alfie and Mick LOVE food right?" Patricia said. We nodded, but Eddie protested.

"What about me? I like food!"

"Yes, Eddie, we know from your famous pancakes. That looks disgusting." Amber retorted. We started laughing until Patricia held up her hand.

"We need to focus. Anyway, I was thinking that we could get Trudy to make some chocolate cake. Then, I will attach a string to it and pull it, while they're following it. When they get to the last point, the laundry room, I splash expired milk in their faces."

"That's good, but how are we going to get Trudy to make chocolate cake? We don't really have an oven." said Fabian.

"Trudy has a storage room. Right before the blackout, she knew there was going to be a storm and bought some cake. The kind that lasts 3 weeks." Patricia responded. Before we could agree, Trudy came into the dining room.

"Darling's," Trudy said, "Today you are going to have to go to bed early. Right after dinner."

"Why?" asked Mara. She was probably shocked; she hadn't really gotten a punishment before.

"When I came to make dinner, the dining room, the common room, and the kitchen were a mess. I know you all like to play around, but you need to clean up your messes. Tomorrow, you can stay up until 12, but tonight is your punishment. Get on to bed now."

"Sorry Trudy." We all mumbled as we trudged to bed. So much for our plan.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. It was the WORST chapter ever. Don't blame it on me, blame it on WRITER's BLOCK. I've had it practically FOREVER! Sorry for the disappointment. *cries***

**Devin: Don't be sad, we have French fries.**

**Me: YAY!**

**Jamie and Kylie: MMMHHHHHMMMM!**

**Me: SHUT UP! *storms away***

**David: *comes in eating chocolate* What's going on? Where's Devin and Bri?**

**Jamie: *face palm* WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID? *smacks chocolate on the floor***

**David: NOOOOOO! CHOCIE! I WILL AVENGE YOU! *sobs***

**Jamie: Get over it!**

**David: *attacks Jamie, and they start fighting***

**Kylie: Guys? *they keep fighting* Oh well. I'm going to McDonalds. PEACE! *skips away***

**Yeah. We're a crazy bunch o' people. **

**LOTD~**

**Welcome to the danger zone,**

**Step into the fantasy,**

**You are not invited,**

**To the other side of sanity**

**They callin me an alien**

**A big headed astronaunt**

**Question of the day-**

**What is your fav TV show? MINE IS HOUSE OF ANUBIS! Obviously. It's on my profile. I think…..**

**BYEBYEBYEBYE! REVIEWS ARE CHOCOLATE!**


	8. And The Zombie Apocalypse Begins

**Hello everyone! Today, I will try to update at least two times, but I might only get to one. Sorry! I still have writer's block, so if anyone can give me some ideas…that would be awesome.**

**David:Get to the story already!*eats popcorn***

**Me:You better shut your trap, or I'll- *looks at audience* let's get to the story!**

**THE DAY OF THE APOCALYPSE *hahahahahaha….you didn't see that coming,did you?***

_**Nina's POV**_

Thursday, we finished the prank war. We, the Americans, won.

**FLASHBACK TIME!**

"_Is everyone ready for phase BTB?" Eddie asked. We all nodded._

"_Okay, you all know what to do. Let's go!" _***Author's Note-Okay, that was cheesy.***

_I went to my post, ready to attack and wedgie Alfie and Jerome as they came in. Of course, Patricia was behind me, ready to help._

_The great thing about this plan, was that Alfie and Jerome thought the last war started at 7:30 sharp. _

_It was 1:30._

_Sneak attack central._

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Of course, they couldn't think of anything better, so they surrendered.

Today was Saturday. The lights had FINALLY come back on, and everyone was just hanging out.

Amber, KT, and I were talking about this last term. When it happened.

"So," Amber said. "I think, we need to have a Senior Pr-" But she never got to finish.

"AAAAHHHH! THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE IS HERE!" is all we heard from downstairs. We all sighed in exasperation.

Since Friday, Alfie had been screaming about seeing zombies. But this time, we had had enough. Especially Amber.

"ALFIE MARMADUKE LEWIS! I AM TIRED OF Y-" Amber started yelling as she descended the stairs. But then she stopped and froze.

Because behind the door, all you could see, were the undead.

_LINE BREAK!_

Inside the house, it was chaos. Trudy had disappeared. She was nowhere to be seen.

Alfie was running around screaming, while everyone, but me, was yelling, and arguing. While the zombies, were just piling up around the front door.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone was surprised, especially me. But I continued.

"We, need a plan. DO you see those zombies?" I said as I pointed at the door. "They're just piling up. And they're going to continue, unless we do something."

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Willow. I was surprised she wasn't going insane. She couldn't handle noise and chaos. She said so herself.

"First, what we need to do, is get out of here. Everyone should pack a bag with all of the necessities. Then we find weapons, and find a way out of here."

"Whoa,whoa,whoa. Who decided to make you leader?" asked Jerome. I faced him, angrily.

"Well, last time I checked, everyone else was arguing about what to do, and no one else really had a plan. So, do you have anything better?" I asked, my bravado never fading.

Apparently, he didn't.

"Okay, so let's get started." I said, going upstairs to pack. If we were going to survive, we needed some order.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

A couple of hours later, everyone was ready. Everyone has food, water, sleeping bags, flashlights, etc. Everyone also had a variety of weapons.

Eddie, Mick, Patricia, KT, and I had rifles. Fabian, Mara, Alfie, and Joy had hunting knifes. Amber and Willow had bats with spikes all over them.

The real question was: How were we going to get out?

"Okay, does anyone have any ideas? I sure don't." I said.

"Oh, so the American suddenly _doesn't _have an idea?" Jerome sneered.

"Jerome, stop being petty and think so we can actually get out of here." Patricia said. We all nodded, and Jerome went and sat in a corner.

He was starting to act immature.

"Ohh, I have an idea!" Mara said. We all turned. "Do you remember that window in the cellar? Maybe there aren't any zombies over there."

So, we went down into the cellar, and found the window. Surprisingly, there weren't any zombies outside of it.

Once everyone was out, we just stood there for a second.

"So," said Joy "Does anyone know where we should go?" "I think, that we should just go into the woods, and form a plan there." Replied Mick.

"Ok, we sh-"but I never got to finish, because a herd of zombies started to run toward us. "RUN!" Eddie yelled. Of course, we had nothing else to do.

We were halfway to the edge of the woods when I heard two bloodcurdling screams behind me. I froze, and turned around, despite the zombies running towards us.

I won't tell you what I saw, because it's too horrible. I had nightmares for years. But I will tell you who.

Willow and Alfie.

It appears that Willow was caught first, and then Alfie tried to save her.

But you couldn't do much with a hunting knife.

At first, all I could do was be dragged into the woods by Fabian. Then I broke down, and he had to carry me.

_**Fabian's POV**_

She looked so small. And broken.

At first, she was strong in the midst of chaos. She took control, and looked beautiful while doing it.

Now, she looked numb, like she had failed someone. I knew she was blaming herself for Alfie and Willow's death.

How was I supposed to tell her it wasn't her fault?

When I caught up to everyone, the girls were breaking down, and all of the guys had stony expressions.

I didn't know what to do, so I just set Nina next to a tree and sat down. She laid her head on my shoulder. For a few minutes, it was all silent.

"Okay,okay, we can't be doing this." Eddie's voice broke the silence. "Yes, it is very sad that Alfie and Willow are gone, but don't you think they would want us to NOT break down? To keep going?" everyone nodded in response.

"Okay, well, we need to set up camp, and figure out where we're going to go in the morning. Most likely, all electricity is out, and there might not be any transportation and gas. We'll deal with that tomorrow. So, who knows how to make a fire?"

KT raised her hand, and got out some supplies. "Okay, some people might have to go look for firewood. Who's gonna go?" she asked.

"I'll go." Said Patricia. Eddie went with her.

Five minutes later, they were back with fire wood. KT set it up, and we made hot dogs, since they would be spoiled without a fridge.

After dinner, we set up camp, and Eddie and Patricia took first watch.

I went to sleep, wondering what would come with tomorrow.

_**Patricia's POV**_

"So," Eddie started. "Today was….different."

"Wow, that's all you have to say? Willow and Alfie _died_, the zombie apocalypse has come and might not EVER stop, and that's ALL you have to say?" I practically yelled at him. Is that all he thought about the whole situation? It was a big deal to me.

That was the first time I had actually cried since I was 7.

"Calm down, Yaker." Eddie replied. "I'm just trying to be optimistic. No one else is."

"Yeah, being optimistic helps a lot." I said sarcastically. I then yawned. I was tired, but I had volunteered first watch.

Sometimes I feel stupid about the things I do.

"It looks like you're tired. Go to bed." Eddie told me. I shook my head. "I'm not tired, so I'm not going to sleep. Besides, I'm sharing a tent with Mara, who's probably reciting Shakespeare in her sleep. I do NOT need a recap of a Midnight Summer's Dream."

"Patricia, go to bed." He rarely used my name, so I guessed he was serious. "Fine. Goodnight."

I leaned in for a kiss, but he pulled me down, so it turned into a session. Just when he put his hands under my shirt, Amber came out of the tent.

"Hey, do you guys have any OFF? These mos-"she froze in place. "AHHHH! PEDDIE!" she squealed. Thank goodness she did it quietly.

She pulled out a camera, and snapped some pictures.

I got up, and threw the camera into the woods, despite her angry yells. Then, I went to bed.

I wish I hadn't.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Okay, so that was about 1,300 words. But, it was a filler, so yeah. But hey! At least I got to the fricken story! **

**Don't judge me!**

**Kylie: No one is judging you B-**

**Me: Shut up and eat your ice cream!**

**Kylie: Fine.**

**LOTD~**

**Got no reason,**

**Got no shame,**

**Got no family,**

**I can blame.**

**Just don't let me disappear,**

**I'ma tell you everything**

**David: SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!**

**Me: DAVID! SHUT THE- *looks at audience* BYE NOW! *shuts off screen***

**David:*screams***

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil….**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	9. Hold On

**Okay, so the next chapter will be up by tomorrow, but now I have something to say. To a certain someone.**

**This is to someone who reviewed, called Miss Big Mouth.**

**Miss Big Mouth:**

**If someone besides you didn't like the author's notes, they either had more home training than you, or they actually like them. So you can shut your BIG MOUTH, cause it's so obvious that you have one.**

**Yes, I did just call you out.**

**You see, MISS BIG MOUTH, the author's write author's notes just to do it. Almost every author has an author's note on their stories. But I guess you didn't know that.**

**People as ignorant as you don't realize that if you don't have anything nice to say, then keep your big mouth shut and don't say it.**

**If you truly wanted me to win an award, which I haven't heard of, you wouldn't have written the stuff above that comment.**

**But, it is nice that you know you have a big mouth. At least you aren't oblivious to your mouth situation.**

**Goodbye.**


	10. What?

**AWWW! Thanks to everyone who commented on Hold On. I didn't know what you guys would say, so I was worried. Here is your chapter, as I promised.**

**DAY TWO OF THE APOCALYPSE**

_**Patricia's POV**_

When I woke up, the camp was in chaos.

It was still night, which explained why I was so groggy.

Amber was rocking back and forth, murmuring about Alfie and how she should have treated him better. Nina and Fabian weren't here, because they were on food duty. This was why no one of leader-material was taking over. Jerome, Eddie, and Mick were screaming their heads off about being food-deprived, and KT and Mara were nowhere to be seen. Then, Joy was screaming and looking up.

_What in the hell was going on?_

Suddenly, I felt something warm and sticky on my bare shoulder. I looked down, and saw that it was blood.

I looked up, and saw what Joy was screaming about.

Right above my head, hanging from a tree, were two bodies. One, without a head, and the other, had its throat torn out. But here's the thing:

One body was human, and the other was a zombie. I screamed and backed up into the trees, then someone's arms. I felt a sharp pain in my temple before the world went black.

_**Nina's POV**_

Fabian got back to the camp with our baskets full of food.

That was the good news.

The bad news was that the campground was in chaos. Everyone was either screaming, gone, or looked like they were mental.

"Hey, you guys. We brought food." I said calmly. Nothing happened, so I used my "outside voice"

"HEY! SHUT YOUR TRAPS! WE'RE BACK!" Everyone looked at us.

"Food!" Mick yelled. He tried to run toward me, but I slapped him and he staggered back, holding his cheek. "Ow."

"Yeah. Ow." I snapped back. "No one's getting food until someone tells us what's going on." Fabian said. There was a deafening silence for a few seconds. Then Joy pointed above her. It was then that I noticed the pool of blood next to her feet.

It was like everyone else really noticed what was going on next to Joy. Mick, Eddie, and Jerome threw the bodies into the woods, Amber got up and wiped the tears from her face and went to comfort Joy, and Fabian and I just stood there, dumbfounded.

Joy finally got the courage to speak." I woke up to go, and I saw those bodies. I went into a trance and started screaming. Well, at least I felt like I was in a trance. Amber came out, also in some sort of trance, and started to rock back and forth on the ground, and those three idiots started to scream about being hungry." She took a deep breath when she finished.

"Ok, we kind of saw that," Fabian replied. "But where are Mara, KT, and Patricia?" Joy gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I felt like I was in a madhouse.

"When I was screaming, I saw Patricia coming out of her tent. She came over to me, saw the bodies, started screaming, and backed up into the woods. I saw someone in a mask put their arms around her and knock her out."

"Why didn't you try to help her?" Eddie shouted.

"Well, I did say I was in a _trance _Eddie. I tried to move, but I couldn't." She looked irritated, but so was I. I was also confused about this whole thing, and why it stopped when we got back.

"Don't you think we should try finding them?" Amber said. Her voice sounded very quiet, but we all heard her.

"You're right Amber. We should. Let's split up in groups. Amber and Mick, go that way, where Joy last saw Patricia. Fabian and I will go in the opposite direction."

"Of course," Jerome mumbled.

I blushed a little, but kept going. "Jerome, Joy, and Eddie, stay here in case they get back. Here," I said as I gave Joy the basket. I whispered in her ear, "Do not let them eat anything except for an apple."

She smiled and nodded her head, and then we went on our way to find our friends.

_**KT's POV**_

I had been in the dark room for hours when the door opened up, and the person in the mask threw another person in.

By the looks of it, it was a girl with red streaks.

"Patricia!" I whisper-yelled. I crawled over to her the best I could in the dark and put her head in my lap. I frantically felt for a pulse, and let out a sigh of relief when I felt it.

Patricia and I hadn't started out so well, but we were good friends now.

**_THIS IS A LINE! DEAL!_**

About an hour later, Patricia woke up.

"Ow…..where the heck am I? Whose lap is this? Get away from me!"

Then I got punched in the stomach. I backed away as fast as I can.

"Calm down! I don't know, KT's, Ok, and OW!" I said it quickly so I would get hurt again.

"Oh, sorry. How long have you been here?" "I'm not sure. Before I blacked out my iPod said it was midnight. But of course, the person took it away. If they hadn't, I would have been playing Subway Surfer."

"I KNOW! It's SO addictive!" she said. There was silence for a moment. Then we started cracking up. Suddenly, I felt something cold and wet on my hand. I stopped laughing.

"What's wrong?" Patricia asked.

"There's a hole somewhere in here, and it's filling the room up with water." I said. "Don't you feel it?"

"Yes! It's over here now! Dang, it's cold. We need to find the source!" "No stuff, Patricia."

We got to work.

**_ANOTHER LINE BREAK! DEAL!_**

Five minutes later, the water was up to our chests, and we still hadn't found the source. The water was freezing.

"What are we going to-"

"SHHHHH!" Patricia said. We listened. A few yards away, you could hear the sounds of Nina, Fabian, and Eddie, calling us.

I swam over to the door and started pounding. They came over, and it sounded like Eddie was trying to knock down the door.

The water was up over our heads, so I swam up. But I couldn't see Patricia._ She's drowning._ I hurried to bring her up.

She was gasping for breath. "You can't swim?" She shook her head. "My family never really went to a community center or a beach, since they were always busy."

The water was coming up faster, and we were almost to the ceiling. I shivered, and Patricia slipped from my hands.

"Patricia!" I tried to swim down, but the ceiling hit my head, hard. I fought to stay awake. The water finally touched the ceiling, and I held my breath, waiting to die.

_**Nina's POV**_

It almost seemed like Patricia, KT, and Mara had disappeared.

We had been walking for over an hour, and still no sign of them.

"PATRICIA! KT! MARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled weakly. Fabian yelled the same. It was silent for a few minutes. Fabian broke the silence. "It wasn't your fault, you know."

I immediately knew what he was talking about.

Willow and Alfie.

Somehow, my mouth responded. "Yes, it was, Fabian. I took charge, told everyone what to do, thinking I was helping. I led the way, not checking on anyone else. Then BAM! Willow and Alfie are gone because I wasn't thinking. It was my fault, Fabian. All mine." I stalked ahead, but not before he grabbed my arm.

"Nina. Look at me." He said. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Alfie's or Willow's fault either. Whoever created these things, those monsters, it's THEIR fault. Not yours."

His hands were on my cheeks, and we were so close, so dangerously close.

But we both leaned in.

Before my eyes fluttered shut, Eddie burst from the bushes, panting. His cheeks were flushed. Fabian and I jumped apart, a blush on my cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Did you really think I could stay there with those two? It's so obvious they like each other." He looked at us. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing." We both said quickly.

"Yeah, right." He replied. "We should go now." We started walking again.

A couple of minutes later, after screaming and shouting for them, we saw a little garage. We heard KT and Patricia, screaming for help. Eddie ran to the door, pounding on it to get in.

"The water's rising!" KT yelled frantically.

Five minutes later, we still couldn't get the door down. KT started to scream again, this time she sounded close to tears.

"Hurry! Patricia can't swim! She slipped out of my hands, and she's drowning! I can't get to her!"

"Hang in there! We almost got the door down!" Eddie yelled.

There was no reply.

Moments later, the door was down, and we moved so we wouldn't get wet.

Out slipped an unconscious Patricia, and an out of breath KT. Eddie ran to Patricia, Fabian and I went to KT. She was coughing up water, and shivering.

"I think you have hypothermia, KT. We'll get you back to camp ASAP." I said to her.

She nodded and shivered. We helped her up and went to Patricia.

Eddie was giving her mouth-to-mouth.

"Patricia, get up! Do NOT die on me, do you understand? You will NOT die on me!" he kept yelling and pushing her chest downwards. I knelt down and felt for a pulse.

There was none.

Patricia was dead.

**Uh-oh. I shouldn't have done that. *dodges tomatoes, bricks, rocks, etc.* You guys still love me, right?**

**Jamie: I don't think they do, Bri. Sorry. *gives me ice cream***

**Kylie: It's ok. We still love you. *gives me a gift card for Barnes and Noble***

**Devin: Yeah, I love you too. *gives me more ice cream***

**Me: Ummm….* runs away screaming***

**LOTD~**

**Everywhere I look I'm shook I got bloodshot eyes,**

**I'm like a fugitive tryna climb the walls but my hands are tied.**

**In just one touch and I'm infected by the sound crawling all over my skin,**

**And the sky is falling down,**

**I don't know what's happening, beats so sick.**

**R&R!**


	11. AN

**Okay guys, I have something to tell you. Since it's almost August.**

**1. The only reason I can update is because my mom's at work, so I go to my grandparents house, where internet is king.**

**2. We do not have internet at home, so I can't update because my mom's last day of work is today, and the only two days I might go to my grandparents house are Saturday and Sunday.**

**3. This Monday, I am going to Kalahari from then to Wednesday.**

**4. The week after that, I'm going to a Christian camp to get my Jesus and camp on, so there won't be any updates then, either.**

**5. In one month and about a week (September) school starts for me. I am in an advanced program, so I'll have a ton of homework, things to do, and clubs to attend. I wish they had a club, but unfortunately, they don't.**

**6. So, basically, I won't be updating so much for a while. Sorry.**

**BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE!**

**1. From now on, if you review the last chapter I did, you receive a piece from the upcoming one! I just have to remember to include it in the actual chapter, because I only write a new chapter when I have time to update. So, I'm wingin it!**

**BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYE!**

***Book Nerd***


End file.
